starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Volfe Karkko
Volfe Karkko byl anzatský mistr Jedi, který žil více než tísíc let před invazí na planetu Naboo. Volfe Karkko věřil sám sobě, že se dokáže povznést nad přirozené a dravé instikty svého druhu, avšak po příležitostné ochutnávce "esence" několika vnímajících bytostí - včetně Jediů - se u Karrka rychle vyvinula závislost, která urychlila jeho pád k temné straně síly. Hrozba Karrkovo zvýšené krvežíznivosti způsobila, že Nejvyšší Rada Jedi povstala proti němu v rozhodujícím boji. Karrko nakonec bitvu prohrál. Spíše než pro odstraněniění Karrka, se rada rozhodla, pro jeho uvěznění ve stázi, ve vězeňském světě na Kiffexu. Po tisíciletí zůstal uvězněný, opuštěný Radou Jedi, při plném duševním vědomí, aby mohl přemýšlet a rozjímat o svých chybách. Karrko se však odmítal vzdát temné strany a svůj čas v izolaci trávil vykreslováním a vymýšlením své pomsty těm, kteří ho uvěznili. V průběhu let se stal legendou svého druhu, další Anzati byli přitahováni na Kiffex Karrkovo duševním voláváním. A skrze jeho prostřednictví, Karrkovy uctívači přeměnili jeho vězení na posvátné místo. V roce 30 BBY vycítil Karrko příchod Aayla Secury - Twi'leckého padawana, trpícího amnézií - na Kiffex, Aaylu lákal do svého vězení a obelstil jí, aby ho osvobodila. Poté ji svedl na temnou stranu síly a vzal si ji jakou svou učednici a plánoval z ní udělat svoji královnu po útěku z Kiffexu. Svěřil jí velení jeho Anzatských otroků a poslal je terorizovat obyvatele Kiffu ve snaze upoutat na sebe pozornost Jediů. Několik Jediů zareagovalo a vydalo se na Kiffex, ale pouze jeden z nich, Aayly bývalý mistr, Quinlan Vos, šel až do Karrkovy pevnosti, aby se mu postavil. Ve chvíli, kdy se Vosovi podařilo prolomit Karrkovu moc nad Aaylou, se Volfe Karrko pokusil zlákat samotného Vose na temnou stranu, jelikož v něm vycítil sklony k temnoutě. Avšak neuspěl, a proto se postavil Quinlanovi v souboji se světelným mečem. I v tomto souboji neuspěl a zaplatil za to životem, jelikož Quinlanem ho rozsekl v pase na dvě části. Životopis Neobyčejný Jedi Volfe Karkkovi bylo více než osm set let, když byla jeho citlivost k síla objevena členen řádu Jedi. Díky tomu byl vybrán pro Jedi výcvik v době, kdy nebyl zápis omezen jen na děti. Nakonec se z Karrka stal mocný, ale arogantní mistr Jedi, jehož služby v průběhu let byly téměř příkladné. Karkko byl také známý pro velké množství času stráveným studiem jednoho z unikátních Sithský holocronů řád Jedi, uschovaných v archivu chrámu. Měl radost, když připomínal ostatním Jediům, že jeho lidé si pamatují první Sithské lordy, ale i s jeho rozsáhlým zkoumáním holocronu, se zdálo, že neexistují žádné skutečné důkazy na podporu jeho tvrzení. Pád k Temné straně Někteří členové řádu Jedi, včetně samotné Nejvyšší Rady Jedi, věřili, že učit Anzatského Jedie k používání síly je nebezpečná záležitost. Panovaly obavy, že Volfe Karkko by nebyl schopen odolat instinktům svého druhu, 'instiktu ochutnat "esenci" nebo životní energie jiných vnímavých bytostí. Karkko vehementně odmítal tyto obavy, protože jeho pýcha ho vedlo k domněnce, že podlehnout takovému utrpení by bylo pod úroveň Jedie, tak dokonalého jako je on sám. Předpokládal, že když nikdy předtím neochutnal "esenci", jedna zkušenost by měla být neškodná. Při jeho prní ochutnávce se však Karkko stal okamžitě závislý, a vyžadoval vždy další "esenci". S jeho schopnosti Jedie, začal jeho lov i na ostatní členy Řádu, a prostřednictvím konzumace jejich "esence" se Karkko stával silnější. Výsledkem byl pád k temné straně síly a věřil, že by mohl dobýt galaxii. Karkkovy ambice byly považovány za hrozbu pro Řád, a rada Jedi byla nucena zasáhnout. Karkko uprchl na Kiffex ve snaze uniknout trestu, ale i nadále byl pronásledován Radou. Poté co byl nalezen, rozhořela se bitva, během níž Karkko zabil několik členů Nejvyšší Rady Jedi. Nakonec byl poražen přeživšími členy Rady, kteří než, aby ho zabít, upřednostnili jeho uvěznění ve stázovém poli. Karkko nebyl schopen se pohybovat, ale zůstal v plném vědomí, odsouzen k dlouhému období samovazby. Nechali ho samotného, aby přemýšlel o svých prohřešcích. Jeho světelný meč byl umístěn poblíž, v miniaturním stázovém poli a měl mu sloužit jako připomínka jeho bývalého života Jedie a jako varování pro ostatní, co by se jim mohlo stát. Vstupy do budov na Kiffexu, které sloužili jako Karkko vězení, byly uzavřeny, aby tam nikdo jiný, než Jediové neměl řístup. Vzpomínka na pád Volfeho Karkka zůstala markantnípo celé tísíciletí. Stal se legendou mezi anzatskou populací stejně jako mezi Jedii a jeho příběh byl dokonce zaznamenán v holocronu, který zůstal zamčený v místnosti s Holocrony ve věži Prvního vědění v Chrámu Jediů. Karkkova trvalá izolaci na Kiffexu nijak neovlivnila jeho náklonost k temné straně. Ve své samotě, když trávil čas ve stázi, si vykresloval pád Řádu Jedi a zdrojů, které k tomu budou potřeba. Jak plynula staletí, Karkkovo vězení se stalo místem s koncentrací temné síli. Jeho podvědomí telepaticky volalo ostatní Anzaty a lákalo je na Kiffex. Byli schopni dostat se do jeho vězení, kde ho uctívali a leželi mu u nohou a nazývali ho "Ten snící." Nakažoval je svou mocí a psychicky vysával podstatu svých prosebníků a tím si byl schopný doplnit svou vlastní sílu. Temný Jedi měl brzy armádu krutých anzatských otroků, naprosto bez vlastního vnímání a zcela oddaných jeho vůli. Avšak žádný z těchto uctívačů nebyl schopný ho osvobodit ze stázového pole, to mohl pouze další Jedi. Svoboda V roce 30 BBY, po tisíci letech ve stázi se Karkkovi konečně naskytla příležitost k útěku, když padawanka Aayla Secura přijela na Kiffex. Přestože Secura v té době trpěla amnézií, jedna konkrétní vzpomínka v ní zůstala, vražda strýc rukou její vlastní mistra Quinlana Vose. Bylo to díky jejímu hněvu na Vose a touha po pomstě, že Volfe Karkko vycítil její přítomnost a začal ji lákat k temné straně. Telepaticky jí volal do svého sídla a přesvědčil ji, aby ho propustit ze stáze. Zpočátku měl pokušení konzumovat její Jedijskou esenci, když jí měl ve své bezprostřední blízkosti, ale naštěstí odolal nutkání i přez strádání, které byl nucen dlouho snášet. Místo toho vzal Securu za svého učedníka a podle svého plánu z ní udělá eventuelně svou královnu, poté co opustí Kiffex a vymůže si pomstu na Řádu Jedi. Karkko se okamžitě začal připravovat k útěku z Kiffex a viděl svoji armádu zdegenerovaných Anzati, vedených Aaylou Securou, jako způsob kterým by toho dosáhl. Z tohoto důvodu udělal Aaylu velitelem svých otroků a nařídil jim napadnout nedaleké bezpečnostní zařízení, kde povraždili všechny, kteří byli uvnitř. To na sebe upoutal pozornost Sheyf Tinté Vos, vládkyni Kiffexu, která kontaktovala radu Jedi a požádala ji, aby její synovec Quinlan mohl být poslán vyšetřit tuto katastrofu. V té samé době, Astaal Vilbum, správcem věže Prvního Vědění v chrámu Jedi , byl svědkem samovolné aktivace holocronu který obsahoval legendu o Volfe Karkkovi - jediný, který zůstal klidný po téměř čtrnáct generací. Vilbum byl velmi ustaraný tímto znamením a upozornil svého společníka mistra Mace Windu, člena rady, kteý schválil vyšetřování Quinlana Vose na Kiffexu. Aktivace holocronu znamenala probuzení Volfeho Karkka ze stáze, a v tu chvíli si Vilbum a Windu uvědomili, že Vos, který měl v sobě hluboko zakořeněný strach z Anzatů - šel přímo do pasti. Ustálení síly Smečka otroků sloužící Volfe Karkkovi našla a napadla Quinlana Vose a jeho společníka mistra Tholmeho, když přistáli na Kiffexu, ale byli rychle pobiti Jedii. Další skupina Anzatů, tentokrát pod vedením Aayly Secury, byli vysláni, aby pochytali vnímající bytosti pro svého vůdce Karkka, aby mohl konzumovat jejich esenci. Anzati zaútočil na zákazníky kantýny jménem Černá díra, ale byli odraženi Jedii Vosem, mistrem Tholme a třetím Jedim, Veknoidským mistrem Zaem. Zatímco Karkkovi otroci tzv. "sklízeli zákazníky" zdejší kantýny, jeho twi'lecský učedník, Aayla Secura, svedla krátký souboj se svým bývalým mistrem Vosem, poté však uprchla společně s anzatskými přisluhovači temného jedie Karkka, z kantýny, ale Jediové se pustili do rychlého pronásledování. Když ale získala významný náskok před pronásledovateli, nařídila Anzatům, aby se skryli a přepadli Jedie, ve chvíli, kdy je budou míjet, a pokud možno je zajali živé tak, aby Karkko mohl hodovat na jejich tzv. esenci či polévce. Další útok byl odražen také, díky zásahu Jedii Strážce působícího na Kiffexu, mistrině T'ra Saae. Karkko se spojil s Aaylou chvíli poté a uslyšel špatné zprávy, a to když mu Aayla Securamu hlásila svou neschopnost dokončit mise, kterou jí svěřil. Vzal na vědomí ji selhání, ale vysvětlil, že to byla jeho vůle, která přiměla Securu přerušit její úkol. Karkko uvažoval nad tím, že načarpáním tzv. Jedijské polévky by výrazně vzrostla jeho síla, Aayla se sama nabídla předat mu svojí esenci. Karkko odmítl, místo toho upřednostnil, aby počkali na Jedie, protože věděl, že zcela jistě přijdou k němu. Poslední boj Volfe Karkko očekával Quinlana Vose a ostatní jedie. Ale do jeho svatyně dorazil jen Quinlan Vos. Po jeho příchodu poručil Volfe Karkko Aayle, aby zabila svého bývalého mistra. Během souboje se Quinlenovi povedlo Aaylu si vzpomenout na to kdo je. Aayla přestala na Quilena útočit což se nelíbilo jejímu novému pánovi a proto jí Volfe Karkko srazil silou blesku se slovy, že zrádce nesnese. To vyprovokovalo Quinlana Vose, který se na svého soupeře vrhl zaslepen vztekem. Ale jeho vztek mu zastřel jeho jedijské vnímání a byl oklamán iluzí vytvořenou Volfem Karkkem, který se nečekaně oběvl za zády zmateného Quinlena a srazil ho silou na zem. Ale Quinlan využil též sílu blesku a snažil se tím vyřadil Volfeho Karkka. Jenže ten byl v ovládání síly blesku mistrem a obrátil jeho sílu zpět na Quinlana Vose, který byl ochromen a nedikázal se Karkkemu bránit. V tu chvíli si již Volfe Karkko myslel, že svého soupeře porazil a že se nakrmí jeho jedijskou esencí, kterou nenasál už celá staletí. Ale díky svým přátelům, mistrům T'ra Saa, Tholme a Zao, kteří se s ním se spojili v síle a pomohli mu se uklidnit a najít zpět cestu z temnoty, se mu povedlo prolomit Karkkeho ochromení. Volfe Karkko byl překvapen a postavil se Quinlanovi v souboji světelnými meči. Tento souboj byl rychlí a Volfe Karkko v něm prohrál. Byl rozseknut v pase na dva kusy. Tím skončil po tisíci letech jeho život a období teroru. Dědictví Legenda o Volfe Karkkovi a jeho pádu k temné straně síly přežívala ještě mnoho let po jeho smrti. Jedi, který se stal Sithem Hrabě Dooku, vůdce konfederace nezávislých systémů, se dostal k jednomu z Karkkových sithských holokronů a využil ho k svedení dalšího anzatského Jediho Nikkose Tyrise. Karkko byl něco jako vzorový model pro Tyrise, který velmi usilovně studoval učení svého předchůdce. Zlákaný hrabětem Dooku příslibem síly, Tyris padl k temné straně síly a opustil řád Jedi jako to udělal Karkko předním. Charakteristika a zvláštnosti Volfe Karkko, jehož křestní jméno je běžné mezi Anzati, byl téměř dva metr vysoký a byl oděn do volných, černých šatů. Měl olivově zbarvenou kůži a dlouhé černé vlasy které měl svázané do culíku vzadu na hlavě. Měl také nepatrný, udržovaný knírek a tzv. bradku. Jako každý z druhu Anzati, Volfe Karkko měl a ovládal dvě chapadla - něco jako dva sosáky ukryté uvnitř jeho lící. Tyto náležitosti svého druhu odhalil jen tehdy, když tento Temný Jedi byl připraven se živit esencí vnímajících bytostí. Domluvil se stejně dobře základní řečí jako svým rodným jazykem Anzatů. Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' (web) *''Star Wars: Republic'' (komiks) *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' (komiks) Kategorie:Temní Jediové